


turn around bright eyes

by iseemikimouse



Series: unfleshed out tiny stories [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bonnie Tyler, Established Relationship, I don't know what else to tag this as, It's Ridiculous, M/M, Song fic, That is all, chan kyungsoo and jinyoung are only mentioned, felix tries to scare, felix's voice is deep and he sings, keyword is tries, please save lee felix from kim woojin, woojin sings along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Felix tries to scare Woojin with Bonnie Tyler and it doesn't work out as planned.





	turn around bright eyes

Sunday.

The general lazy day where no one wanted to do anything and instead stay in bed with blankets wrapped around hazardously around ones body, soaking in the full extent of a lazy day. This was Felix's day.

There was no practice or really anything, Chan had gave him the day off from working at the cafe. Something about him working too hard at such a young age but Felix thought Chan shouldn't say anything. _Chan_ is the one who needed to rest as the coffee shop could run a few hours without him constantly doing chores for the shop. Kyungsoo would understand.

But Chan had threatened Felix with telling the owner that _he_ needed to rest (again  _Chan_ is the one with the heavy eye bags. Felix's are nothing compared to  _Chan's_ ) and wasn't getting it and honestly, he didn't want a mother hen coming to his apartment to force him to rest. He already had enough of that from Chan and Jinyoung. So with heavy eyes and a small grateful smile, Felix finds himself at home, pleasantly wrapped like a burrito and waiting for Woojin to come home.

He's warm and comfortable and oh, there's the door. Wiggling like a worm, he forces himself to sit up, his eyes peering over the edge of his blanket so he can see when Woojin comes in. He knows his boyfriend well enough to know what he's doing.

A quiet thump. He's putting his bag down.

A deep sigh. He's exhausted.

A gentle pop. He's opening the fridge.

Quiet footsteps. The door opens.

Woojin walks into the room, eyes slightly hazy as he takes a sip of his drink. His clothes are wet and wrinkled from going to the gym.

Felix can't help himself when he ogles at his boyfriend, noting the muscles as his shirt clings to Woojin's frame. He sucks in a breath at the sight and is surprised when the older doesn't turn around.

Felix is going to have fun.

Woojin places his glass on the dresser, picks clothes, and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. He does all of this and still doesn't know about burrito Felix who is just watching everything unfold. He's going to love it when Woojin comes back.

He makes no move on the bed and waits, humming under his breath. He feels like a lion waiting to pounce at it's prey.

His humming stops when he realizes that he doesn't know the words to the song and this can't happen. He needs those words and he's quick to memorize them, giggling in the process.

The water stops and Felix waits a few minutes.

Woojin comes out of the bathroom and it feels like one of those scene from movies where the super hot guy walks out with steam surrounding him, hair dripping wet, and a pink tongue swiping his bottom lip. The only difference is that Felix isn't ogling at the person he wishes was his boyfriend but the person that _is_ boyfriend and Felix knows he's fucked.

But he waits (and drools) for his boyfriend to turn around so he can pounce.

Woojin walks to the dresser and grabs his drink from the dresser and turns around to place his towel and Felix strikes.

In a voice fit for Satan, he sings.

"Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart"

Woojin whirls around, his eyes wide and the glass dropping from his hands shattering. Felix falters in his singing but continues when he sees it's not Woojin's favorite glass.

"And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever"

There's an odd acceptance in Woojin's eyes as he gets over his shock of Felix being in the room and wrapped like a burrito, singing Bonnie Tyler. He only sighs.

"And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever"

They say the opposite attract, yes, but those who like to belt out songs randomly stick together. If hes being honest, Felix isn't surprised when Woojin's honey voice finishes the verse.

"And we'll only be making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong together

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark"

Woojin sings so passionately that Felix doesn't have the heart to distract him. He can only stare in awe at his boyfriend but knows shit is about to hit the fan because theres that look in Woojin's eyes and _oh shit_ he's coming closer.

Felix tries to push the blanket away from himself but, fuck, he's stuck in between the sheets.

"We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight"

Woojin flops on the bed and Felix is squished. He tries to squirm but Woojin is relentless by putting all his weight on top of his younger boyfriend.

"Hyung get off," Felix whines.

Woojin smiles and shakes his head, water droplets flinging everywhere. And in true Woojin fashion, he doesn't answer Felix's whines.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart"

Felix groans. "Hyung!"

"There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the hearrrrrt"

"Woojin hyung!"

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing. absolutely nothing.


End file.
